Jeff the Killer X Reader
by Shezzoo
Summary: Jeffery was just a normal school boy and something changed. You made friends with him on the first day he came but then he never came back. 'I wonder what happened' You thought, then you soon found out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I'm quite new to this, so please be easy on me. Feedback is appreciated! Thanks :3 **..._

* * *

(Your POV)

I took my seat at the back of the class as the teacher, Miss Chertomn, told everyone to be quiet. She wore a long red-ish skirt that fell down to her ankles and a white blouse with buttons on and wore black flat shoes. Her grey hair was tied up into a bun. She was not a pretty sight at all, and I think most of the students would agree with me...

As I sat down, I saw two boys coming into the class, panting as if they had been running from something scary. They were sweating and just stood at the front of the class as the teacher spoke.

"Hello, class." Miss Chertomn spoke in a kind manner, but everyone knew she was mean and wretched. She was just acting nice in front of the boys. "This is our fourth day back to school, as you all know." The children nodded their heads in agreement. They didn't want to get told off as everyone knew what she was like, well, apart from the boys.

_Of course we know..._ I thought just before Miss started speaking again. I didn't really bother to listen to her and I started to doodle on my hand. I often did this when I was bored. I wrote 'Slenderman and Splendorman' on my hand. The one thing that was troubling me was what I saw on my way to school. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

I looked up at the two boys again and I saw one look at me. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes and he gave me a small smile. I loved the way he smiled at me, for some reason, so I smiled back. But he looked familiar... So did the other boy. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes too.

They both were wearing the right school uniforms: White t-shirt with buttons all the way through it. It had the school logo on the collar too and so did the plain black tie. The pants had the logo on too but you couldn't see it because it was covered up by the black jumper, which had the logo, but bigger, on too. Only boys could wear pants which really pissed me off. The skirts were too, _too_, short for my liking. The brown haired boy had a plain black bag on his shoulder and the blonde haired one had white.

After looking at them for quite a while, now, I ignored the idea, for it was stupid to think someone so cute could do that... I kept thinking about him and how cute he was. _Oh so cute!_

"(Your name)" Miss Chertomn spoke up. She was doing the register and she had to say my name a few times before I even answered.

"Y-yes miss..." I replied shyly, going pink in the face. I looked around to check if anyone was looking at me.

I were quite shy, that's why I loved sitting at the back of the class where nobody could throw things at me or say rude things about my (h/l) and (h/c) hair. I also had anger problems so it was a pretty good idea to stay at the back.

After answering the teacher, I shifted my attention back onto my hand and wrote 'BEN Drowned' under 'Slenderman'. I looked back up and the blue eyed boy had stopped looking at me. I was glad yet disappointed. I wanted to see them lovely blue pools stare into my (e/c) pools. I slid down my seat as the teacher started talking.

"Okay. Today class, we have two new students who have just moved into the area." She began, her glasses sliding down her crooked nose. She shifted her attention to them. "Would you mind telling the class your names?"

They nodded as the brown haired boy spoke up first. "I'm Jeffery!" Then he turned to look at the other boy.

"I'm Liu..." He said quietly. I could still hear him but I wasn't properly sure what he said...

_Liu did he say?_ I questioned myself. _Speak up!_

The old teacher spoke but this time it was harshly. "Okay, take you seats at the back of the class." Miss Chertomn snapped. I scoffed at her manner but she ignored me, (I think). I panicked.

_I am the only person at the back of the class and I thought it was better if I still was._

I watched them walk down the middle and sit down quickly. Jeffery sat next to me then Liu sat next to Jeffery. I sat back up on my chair as I heard my teacher say my name. When she did I jumped.

"(Your name)?"

"Y-yes miss?" I whimpered.

"You will take Jeffery and Liu and show them around the school and where they should go. Luckily, they have the same classes so you won't be late to yours!"

I wasn't happy to hear that.

_I have to take two boys around with me!?_ I turned my head to look at them in the process of thinking. _She's just paying my back for scoffing at her..._

I saw them smile at me but I quickly hid my face with my hands. I turned 50 shades of red with embarrassment.

_Idiot... Idiot... Idiot..__._ I couldn't stop thinking that.

The bell rang and I grabbed my bag. I waited for them to get ready and I lead the way to the first class. I looked behind as I walked through B Block to F Block for Maths. On the door was the sign 'F-28' for that was the room number with the Block letter in front. I looked behind and they were behind me with confused expressions on their faces.

"I-I'm (y-your name)" I said quietly and looked down. I saw Jeffery and Liu looked at each other and then back at me. Then I looked up and saw Jeffery look into my (e/c) eyes.

"Cute name." Liu said quietly but loud enough to hear and my face went pink.

"Don't be embarrassed!" I heard Jeffery chuckle with Liu as my face turned deep scarlet.

_STOP DOING THAT! Please... _I was really embarrassed.

"T-thanks..." I said in a calm voice. I turned around to face the door and the line starts to get smaller as they walk into the room. I sat in my seat, (At the back of the class of course), but you had to sit boy-girl. I had no one to sit next to me so Jeffery decided to sit next to me so you weren't lonely. I felt a wave of harmony wash over me as he sat.

"Wanna be friends?" I asked, a bit confident now, but still shy. I watched as Jeffery turned his head and looks into my (e/c) eyes.

"Sure!" He said with a smile.

_I just made a new friend! But he still looks familiar .._ I was thinking as your book was passed out to you by some tall girl with light brown hair. _God stop it! He isn't that guy... Is he?_

(Jeffery's POV)

_This girl was too cute! Of course I will be friends with her... _I thought to myself when she turned away to look at the board.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading this! Feedback please (You don't have to but... :D) :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay! 2nd one! Hope you like it! Feed back please.**_

* * *

~_After school_~

(Jeffery's POV)

"Oh what a day…" I spoke as I came across the huge school gates. I looked behind me and I saw I was followed by Liu and many other unknown people.

"Agreed!" Liu replied then smiled at me, I smiled back. Then I saw (Y/N) push past a bunch to get to me and Liu.

"Hello… Again…" She said in a small voice. "Where d-do you guys l-live?" She seemed more shy then before.

I was going to speak but when I opened my mouth my brother interrupted.

"Just… Umm… Well we can't remember…" Liu stated. "We have only just moved here so, why don't we walk with you until we get back?"

I'm starting to think Liu likes her. I mean, yeah, I like her but not _like_, like her. To my surprise, (Y/N) nodding in agreement.

"Sure…" She squeaked.

As soon as she said it, the gate opened with a loud creak and everyone push past to get out. (Y/N) was pushed around and eventually, was pushed on the floor.

_She's getting trampled on and I can't help her. _I thought. _How much of a friend am I?_

Suddenly I saw Liu duck down and grab (Y/N)'s hand and drag her out. She coughed from all the smoke and I heard her voice say "Thank you…"

(Your POV)

I was pulled from the floor and back on my feet. My books are crumpled from everybody's footprints and it was dusty. I coughed for a moment before saying "Thank you…" I really hoped it was Jeffery who saved me but it was Liu. I was disappointed but grateful at the time. They walked out as I dusted myself off and we set off home.

It was silent on the way back. I could see that Jeff wanted to start a conversation but instead he just stayed silent. It was quiet from then on. I kept meeting eyes with Jeffery but then I looked down, turning pink as I did. I longed to hear that sweet voice of his…

_Wait a minute… I didn't just __**think**__ that did I?_ I thought _Oh god, I'm falling for him!_

I looked over at him and then they stopped. I stopped with them and they turned to me.

"This is our stop" Jeffery blurted out. "So how long 'till your stop?"

I looked around to see where we were and I realized that we were on my street. I looked at their house number.

"I live next door!" I giggled at that. "So catch you later!" We were about to part when I thought I should say something about this morning.

"Umm… Guys?" I asked. I watched them turn around, looking confused. They nodded slowly and I continued. "Could I ask you something?"

They nodded again to signal to start asking whatever I had to ask.

"Did you…" I paused. I couldn't continue. Soon, after a long pause, I managed to blurt out what I needed to say. "B-beat up the b-bullies at the b-bus stop this morning?" They stared at me for a long time before Liu and Jeff said "Yes…" at the some time.

* * *

_**Like it? Comment, like, fav, whatever you do on this... :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Some parts were took from the ACTUAL story, some of you might tell. So some of them are NOT by me. I changed it a little to._**

* * *

(Jeffery's POV)

_She saw, but I never saw anyone around in the area… How…_ I kept asking myself over and over again until she spoke up.

"I thought so…" She whispered. "I don't know why, but I read something about 'Jeff the Killer' on the internet and he looks just like you," She pointed at me. I took a step back. "and has a brother called Liu, and because of the fight with Randy, Keith and Troy, Liu will be…" She paused. I stared hard at her as she waited.

"Liu will be what?" I asked impatiently. "Answer me!"

"Whoa, bro, let her take her time…" Liu said from behind. Then he whispered something in my ear. "And anyway, do you believe this girl? I think this is a bit crazy…"

"Anyway, I won't tell you that. It will happen tonight… Jeff will be sent into depression…" She looked around to check if anyone was listening but nobody was. "And Randy, Keith and Troy will attack again at the party. Yes, you have been invited to a party right?" Me and Liu both nodded. "The neighbours in front?" We didn't say anything for a long time and I could tell that (Y/N) was getting annoyed.

"Answer me, god damn it!" (Y/N) demanded. This surprised us because she is a shy girl. Then she just walked away and scrambled into her house, closing the door slowly behind her.

"That was err… Weird." Liu said as we walked into our house. It was 6pm now and we went to get dressed because we were still in our school uniforms. I pulled my favourite white hoodie and dark blue jeans. Then I heard a knock at the door, I ignored it until mom shouted me down.

"Yea, mom?" I asked. She didn't look particularly happy to see me. I looked at the door to see police standing there and my mom started talking.

"Jeff, these officers tell me that you attacked three kids. That it wasn't regular fighting, and that they were stabbed. Stabbed, son!" My gaze fell to the floor, telling her that it was true.

"Mom, they were the ones who pulled the knives on me and Liu!" I protested. The police officer spoke right after my statement.

"Son, we found three kids, two stabbed, one having a bruise on his stomach, and we have witnesses proving that you fled the scene. Now, what does that tell us?" It was no use. If I protested more then it would make the situation worse by every word. We also didn't have any proof that they attacked us first or that we wasn't fleeing the scene.

"Son, call down your brother." Mom spoke in a demanding tone. I couldn't do it, since it was me who beat up all the kids, Liu shouldn't be down here taking the blame.

I turned away from my mother to look at the policemen. "Sir, it...it was me. I was the one who beat up the kids. Liu tried to hold me back, but he couldn't stop me." I said it slowly, but clearly and I hung my head in shame. The cop looked at his partner and they both nodded.

"Well kid, looks like a year in Juvy-" The first cop said, but was cut off by a voice from behind.

"Wait!" Liu said from behind. We all looked up to see him holding a knife. The officers pulled out their guns and locked them on him.

"It was _me_; I beat up those little punks. Have the marks to prove it." Liu slowly lifted up his sleeves to show cuts and bruises, as if he was the one that did it. I could tell that he just cut himself in the kitchen before coming in.

"Son, just put the knife down," said the officer. Liu held up the knife and dropped it to the ground. He put his hands up and walked over to the cops.

"No Liu, it was _me_! _I _did it!" I started to realize that I had tears running down my face.

"Huh, poor bro. Trying to take the blame for what _I_ did. Well, take me away." The police officers led Liu outside and to the patrol car. They forced him into the car.

"Liu, tell them it was _me_! Tell them! _I _was the one who beat up those kids!" My mother put her hands on my shoulders. I looked up at her and she shook her head. It looked like she was about to cry, but was managing to hold them in.

"Jeff please, you don't have to lie. We _know_ it was Liu, you can stop." I watched helplessly as the police car sped off with Liu inside.

(Your POV)

I watched as the car drove off with Liu inside of it.

_Oh god... What now? I didn't think it **was** going to happen, but it did... Why?_

All I could do was sit and think non-stop about what happened. Then I heard the doorbell ring so I walked up slowly to the door. When I opened it, I saw Jeff standing at the door, head hung down in an uncomfortable position.

* * *

**_:3 Hope you like it!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Another one! I think it is longer than the rest but it doesn't matter :)_**

* * *

(Your POV)

"Come in." I said, moving out the way in the process. I stood behind the door and waited him to come in. I shut the door after he came in.

"Cool hoodie..." I spoke up after a long silence. "Why don't you sit down?" I said pointing to the living room. He walked over with his head hung down.

"I guess you know what happened?" He asked.

"Yes, well, I told you something was gonna happen..." I replied. Jeffery then stoof up and walked over to me and grabbed my T-Shirt and pulled me up.

"How did you know?" He asked in ambitious tone. He raised a fist at me and I made him put it down.

"Hey, let's not get rough... I'll show you, just put me down!" I walked upstair and signalled Jeff to follow me.

_God, what's his problem? Oh right… Heh…_ I thought as I reached my room. It wasn't all girly with pink wall paper and Justin Bieber poster… Yuck… It was just… normal I guess… I opened my laptop and the screen popped up. The background for my computer was blood. That was it. I'm not a girly girl.

I opened Internet Explorer and opened up Google. I typed in 'Jeff the Killer' into the plain white search bar. It came up with 'Jeff the Killer - Creepypasta wiki' and a few pictures. I clicked on the link and pushed the laptop to Jeffery and he looked confused.

"Read this…" I said. "Ignore the pic, I did." He looked at me then back at the computer.

~_After reading_~

"SHIT" Jeffery screamed. I jumped out of my seat then I covered his mouth.

"Shut up!" I whispered. "My parents don't know you're here, so quiet!" Jeff nodded before licking my hand to make me let go. I scoffed at him.

"So why did you shout?" I asked, wiping my hand on my T-shirt.

"I'm gonna turn into a get damn murderer?" Jeff said.

"Yes. You did get the _feelings_, right? Like ones you got when you nearly-"

"Don't say it…" Jeff growled. He lowered his voice after the word 'don't'. I'm guessing he knew what I was going to say. I shut it off them put music on. I'm guessing he liked it 'cause he was bobbing his head to the music. I started giggling then he stopped.

"I'll turn this off… I just needed to refresh my mind; that's how I do it." I jumped of the stool and walked out of my bedroom and Jeffery follow me.

"(Y/N)" Some voice shouted from downstairs.

"Yes, mom?" I asked thinking 'Oh shit!' I looked behind my shoulder to see Jeff with his hands over him mouth.

"Next time you bring a friend over, tell me!" She shouted up.

I turned back and replied. "Sure thing…" I chuckled nervously and smiled. I hoped Jeff didn't see me. I hopped downstairs and I heard Jeff's footsteps trail after mine. I opened the door, when I got down, and let Jeff out first. I followed after him.

"(Y/N) wait!" My mother shouted from behind. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" I looked left and right the sighed. I looked to see if Jeffery was standing behind me and to my luck, he still was.

"Jeffery, my mom, my mom, Jeffery" I grunted. I heard my mother say hello, and Jeff replied back in a kind tone.

"Okay," My mom smiled. "You two have fun now." Then she turned around and closed the door, waving as she did. I turned back to Jeffery and started walking down the back before him.

"Okay, so, what do we do?" I asked, turning around again to face him. He just shrugged his shoulders and replied "Dunno."

* * *

_**Hehe. Dunno what gonna do next. I seriously don't.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shorter and took longer... No explaination**_

* * *

(Your POV)

I kept turning around, checking for a place to go, then I saw it… Or _them_ should I say. They were watching us from a distance. I pulled a knife from the right pocket of my shorts.

"Wait here, or follow, I don't care…" I said to Jeffery. My voice was low and distant.

"Whoa, where did you get that knife from?" Then he looked in the direction I was facing and saw them. He stepped back and then noticed what I had written on my hand. He grabbed my hand and asked "Are these them guys?" I nodded slightly and took my hand away. I charged right at them.

(? POV)

I watched (Y/N) charge at us with a knife in her delicate hand. I was on the verge of death, as watching _myself_ go through the path of insanity, but we had to get (Y/N) away from _me_. When I become insane, I will take my place. It sounds confusing, I know, but when it happens you'll know.

"She is charging right at us!" BEN whispered to Slenderman. He nodded, which I guessed it was a signal so he grabbed me, Jane and Sally and teleported us away.

(Your POV)

They were teleporting themselves away. I watched Slender, Jeff, Jane and Sally being teleported away. Then I saw Splendorman, Slenderman's brother, teleport away as well, leaving BEN, Lost Silver and Steven from Strangled Red. Lost Silver was floating, since he had no legs, or arms for that matter, and Steven was just sat there, looking sad and lost.

I could hear footsteps behind me, Jeffery was following me.

"(Y/N)" He called "Wait!" I ignored him and carried on going. BEN teleported away and Lost Silver touched him when he did, so he came back too. Only one left was Steven. I dived onto him and he gasped. I managed to pin him on the floor when he cried out.

"Hey what's your problem?"

"Why are you spying on us?" I hissed. My knife in my hands, on his neck.

"Tell me…" I pushed the knife down more, cut cutting a little bit of his skin. A droplet of blood came out. I saw his eyes look into mine and he said:

"Here comes your boyfriend!" I looked behind and Jeffery was running here still.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" I hissed once more in his face, then arms from behind me where pulling at me to pull me off.

"(Y/N), get off him!" It was Jeffery. He pulled me enough so that Steven could get out. Once he stood up and I stood up, I slapped him and Jeffery. They rubbed their cheeks and then I looked and spotted Slenderman standing there.

"You saw that, huh?" He nodded slightly. "WELL SEE, THAT'S FIGHTING!" He was surprised at that remark I made. I turned around dramatically and spoke:

"You see, that's fighting, don't run away next time." I put my hands on my hips and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew that I was being held up by his tentacle, so had Jeffery and Steven, then we teleported out of sight.

* * *

_**Ooo... What happens next?**_


End file.
